GalNet/3305/January
01 JAN Theft Ruins New Year Celebration The theft of a spectacular work of art has soured New Year festivities for thousands of Federal citizens. Kioko McGrath, culture correspondent for The Federal Times, reported: “A colossal holo-sculpture was due to be unveiled at midnight to mark the start of 3305. Inspired by the Federal insignia, the intention was for the sculpture to be visible above Olympus Village, and seen by millions of people.” “But upon activation, the image that materialised was a gigantic cat's face, winking repeatedly. The original holo-sculpture code was later discovered to have vanished.” The Federal Security Service believes the culprit to be the same art thief who stole valuable works on Alioth and Eotienses A 3, both of which were marked with an identical ‘winking cat’ motif. There are no leads at present. 03 JAN Herculean Machines Initiative Concludes An initiative run by Herculean Machines, manufacturer of Duradrive personal computers, has now concluded. Multiple shipments of consumer technology, hardware diagnostic sensors and computer components were delivered to the Blatrimpe system, which will be used to fulfil a large order from the Federal Navy. Maddox Hurd, the company’s CEO, made this statement: “Once again, I offer my thanks to the galactic community for its support. We’re very pleased to become a supplier to the Federal Navy, and we hope that the Duradrive remains in production for a long, long time.” Pilots who took part in the initiative can now collect their rewards from Boltzmann Hub in the Blatrimpe system. Supplies for Federal and Imperial Navies An open order for military supplies has been placed on behalf of the Federal Navy by the League of Zearla. A spokesperson for the organisation gave the following statement: “The Federal Navy urgently requires shipments of Battle Weapons, Landmines and Performance Enhancers to be delivered to Payson Hub in the Zearla system.” A parallel operation is being run by Imperial faction the Sirsir Co, which announced: “The Imperial Navy’s logistics division has authorised us to process deliveries of Battle Weapons, Reactive Armour and Imperial Slaves. The drop-off point is Mitchell Hangar in the Sirsir system.” Both initiatives begin on the 3rd of January 3305 and will run for one week. If either initiative meets its targets earlier than planned, that campaign will end immediately. Vitadyne Admits Nanomeds of Utopian Origin Professor Katrien Rook has responded to Pranav Antal’s claim that her company’s nanomedicines are of Utopian origin: “I confess that Vitadyne Labs did not invent the nanomeds, but neither did we steal them. We were approached by independent pilots who discovered a crashed Utopian transport ship. The recovered cargo canisters were clearly medical in nature, so the foragers sold them to us as legitimate salvage.” “I would be happy to return the original cargo to Utopia with our apologies. The new nanomeds that we have created are our property, however, and I insist that we be allowed to continue their manufacture.” Pranav Antal swiftly issued a reply: “Any derivative nanomedicines must also be returned to us, and production must cease. Our technology cannot be used outside Utopia.” The Interstellar Health Organisation has said that it will review the case and make a decision. 04 JAN Countdown to Second Distant Worlds Expedition Preparations are underway for the second Distant Worlds expedition, which will see a community of explorers cross the galaxy. Science correspondent Leon Banerjee provided an overview for the Vox Galactica media outlet: “The first Distant Worlds mission, in 3302, was the largest fleet expedition in history, and saw over a thousand ships travel to Beagle Point and back.” “Distant Worlds II has even loftier ambitions, involving an impressive voyage through the heart of the galaxy, mapping unexplored regions and making new scientific discoveries. It will also involve the construction of a starport dedicated to the study of Sagittarius A*.” “Project leaders Erimus Kamzel and Dr Kaii report that nearly four thousand courageous Commanders will take part, despite the risks involved, in a journey of over 200,000 light years.” Distant Worlds II is scheduled to launch in January 3305, with the complete round trip lasting approximately three hundred days. 05 JAN Nova Imperium Musters Military Forces The isolationist group Nova Imperium is reported to be assembling its forces in the Paresa system. Senator Denton Patreus made this statement: “We have evidence that this seditious organisation is amassing an armada in its home system. It consists of ships crewed by Imperator Mordanticus’s ex-Navy followers, as well as the private vessels of many misguided citizens.” “As Admiral of the Fleet, I order Nova Imperium to disperse its forces immediately or face the consequences.” The Imperial Herald’s Cassia Carvalho commented: “Widespread support for Hadrian Duval has led to Nova Imperium amassing its fleet in a very short time. The challenge for the Imperial Navy is to quash this threat without it being seen as a massacre of Imperial citizens, which can only fuel further rebellion.” Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The theft of a spectacular work of art has soured New Year festivities for thousands of Federal citizens. A colossal holo-sculpture, inspired by the Federal insignia, was due to be unveiled to mark the start of 3305. But upon activation, the image that materialised was a gigantic cat's face, winking repeatedly. Meanwhile, Professor Katrien Rook has admitted that her company’s nanomedicines are of Utopian origin, and revealed that the original material was sold to Vitadyne Labs by independent pilots. She offered to return the original cargo to Utopia while insisting that Vitadyne be allowed to continue the manufacture of its derived nanomedicines. Simguru Pranav Antal has insisted that production cease, however. In other news, preparations are underway for the second Distant Worlds expedition, which will see a community of explorers cross the galaxy. The expedition will chart a course through the heart of the galaxy, mapping unexplored regions and making new scientific discoveries. It will also involve the construction of a starport dedicated to the study of Sagittarius A*. Nearly four thousand Commanders are expected to take part. The isolationist group Nova Imperium has started mustering its forces in the Paresa system, prompting Senator Denton Patreus to issue a statement ordering the ships to disperse. The Imperial Navy must now find a way to quash the threat without it being seen as a massacre of Imperial citizens, which will only fuel further rebellion. An open order for military supplies has been placed on behalf of the Federal Navy by the League of Zearla. A parallel operation is being run by Imperial faction the Sirsir Co. Both initiatives begin on the 3rd of January 3305 and will run for one week. Finally, an initiative run by Herculean Machines, manufacturer of Duradrive personal computers, has concluded. Multiple shipments of consumer technology, hardware diagnostic sensors and computer components were delivered to the Blatrimpe system, which will be used to fulfil a large order from the Federal Navy. And those are the main stories this week. 10 JAN Federal and Imperial Campaigns End Supply campaigns for the Federal and Imperial navies have concluded successfully, with traders delivering large amounts of military provisions. The League of Zearla, acting on behalf of the Federal Navy, stated: “Many thanks to all the pilots who came through for the Federation. You can now collect your rewards at Payson Hub in the Zearla system.” An announcement was also made by the Sirsir Co, which coordinated a similar supply campaign for the Imperial Navy: “You have performed a great service for the Empire. Payments have been authorised at Mitchell Hangar in the Sirsir system.” Marquis Felix Novantico, a retired military strategist, commented: “Tensions caused by Nova Imperium have triggered much activity of this kind. But for the Federation to do the same suggests concern about a potentially hostile Empire, should Hadrian Duval claim the throne.” Crew Missing from Celebrity’s Starship A luxury star yacht belonging to famous actor Consuela Knight has reached its destination with nobody onboard. The incident was reported by independent newsfeed The Sovereign: “Consuela Knight’s beautiful ship often attracts admirers when it arrives at a starport. But on this occasion it also brought security forces, since the custom-built private yacht was completely empty.” “Investigators discovered that the ship was in perfect condition with all escape pods intact. There were signs of recent activity, such as unfinished meals and handheld equipment on the floor. Computer records confirmed the crew's presence until a few minutes before arrival, when all five people – including Ms Knight– simultaneously vanished.” “Engineering and hyperspace experts have begun analysing data to unravel this mystery. But there is no reason to believe there are any survivors of this phenomenon.” Empire Engages Nova Imperium The Empire has entered a state of conflict with the isolationist group Nova Imperium in the Paresa system. Senator Denton Patreus announced: “The loyal Imperials of Yupini Limited have engaged the isolationists’ illegal armada. We call upon Imperial auxiliaries to support our allies and destroy the Nova Imperium fleet.” Imperator Mordanticus, leader of Nova Imperium, has requested the support of the galactic community: “Nova Imperium’s survival depends upon winning this battle. I urge all those who believe that Hadrian Duval should be the Emperor to support us.” The two factions have set out week-long campaigns to overcome their foes, which will begin on the 10th of January 3305. 11 JAN Flashpoint for Nova Imperium Political journalist Cassia Carvalho has reported on the current conflict with isolationist group Nova Imperium: “In recent weeks, Nova Imperium has become a genuine political force. Tensions have now erupted into open conflict in the Paresa system, with Imperial Navy auxiliaries attempting to destroy Nova Imperium’s fleet.” “In return, Imperator Mordanticus has called on the galactic community to fight for Emperor Hengist’s long-lost grandson Hadrian Duval to be recognised as an heir to the throne.” “Whether this is a one-off battle or the beginning of an Imperial civil war, the outcome of the Battle of Paresa will influence the future of the Empire.” 12 JAN Vitadyne Nanomedicines Prompt Ethical Dilemma The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) is currently reviewing Vitadyne Labs’s nanomedicines, which the company has admitted are based on advanced technology developed by Utopia. Healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey discussed the situation via Vox Galactica: “There are always ethical considerations when approving new medicines. But in this case the IHO has more to consider than usual, not least Pranav Antal’s formal complaint that replicating Utopian technology without permission is tantamount to theft.” “Many in the medical community argue that it is selfish of Utopia to hoard such revolutionary medicines. As these nanomeds are capable of treating many illnesses and injuries, surely the potential health benefits outweigh questions of ownership.” “On the other hand, investors have already pumped millions of credits into Vitadyne Labs, convinced that profits will run into the billions if these nanomeds become the galaxy’s hottest new commodity. If that happens, only the very wealthy will be able to afford Vitadyne’s product.” Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Empire has entered a state of conflict with the isolationist group Nova Imperium in the Paresa system. Senator Denton Patreus issued a call to Imperial auxiliaries to help destroy the Nova Imperium fleet. Imperator Mordanticus made a similar appeal, saying, “I urge all those who believe that Hadrian Duval should be the Emperor to support us.” A luxury star yacht belonging to famous actor Consuela Knight has reached its destination with nobody aboard. Computer records confirmed the crew's presence until a few minutes before arrival, when all five crew members vanished. Engineering and hyperspace experts have begun analysing data to unravel the mystery. Meanwhile, the Interstellar Health Organisation is reviewing Vitadyne Labs’s nanomedicines, which the company has admitted are based on advanced technology developed by Utopia. Many in the medical community have argued that Utopia should share their revolutionary medicines, but investors have already pumped millions of credits into Vitadyne Labs, convinced that profits will run into the billions if these nanomeds become the galaxy’s hottest new commodity. Finally, supply campaigns for the Federal and Imperial navies have concluded successfully, with traders delivering large amounts of military provisions. The factions responsible for the parallel initiatives thanked pilots who contributed. And those are the main stories this week. 17 JAN Nova Imperium Defeated in Paresa System The conflict in the Paresa system has ended with Nova Imperium being defeated by Imperial organisation Yupini Limited. As the conflict drew to a close, Senator Denton Patreus made the following statement: “With the aid of our loyal Imperial auxiliaries, the isolationists’ forces have been significantly depleted. Let this be a warning to others – the Empire will not tolerate insurrection.” Pilots who participated in the conflict can now collect their rewards from Dyson City in the Paresa system. Distant Worlds Initiative The Omega Mining Corporation has requested deliveries of raw materials for a new Orbis starport, to be built in the heart of the galaxy. The construction of the starport constitutes part of the ambitious Distant Worlds II expedition. Project leader Erimus Kamzel told the media: “The Distant Worlds fleet is privileged to be at the forefront of this ambitious industrial and scientific initiative – humanity’s first starport in the Galactic Centre region.” Independent miners are invited to deliver shipments of Indite, Gallite, Praseodymium and Cobalt to Omega Mining Operation in the Omega Sector VE-Q b5-15 system. In order to protect traders, the Omega Mining Corporation has also placed kill orders on all ships on its wanted list. The initiative begins on the 17th of January 3305 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Vitadyne Nanomedicines Gain Legal Approval The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) has approved Vitadyne Labs’s nanomedicines as a legal medical product. A spokesperson for the IHO said: “We accept that this product is based on nanomedicines developed by Utopia, as asserted by Simguru Pranav Antal. But our ruling is that because they were obtained as lawful salvage, the nanomeds recreated by Vitadyne Labs are its intellectual property.” “All restrictions have been lifted, with the caveat that distribution must be handled by an established pharmaceutical company. This will ensure that strict healthcare protocols can be applied at every stage.” Professor Katrien Rook told the media she was happy to comply with the Interstellar Health Organisation's conditions. 18 JAN Imperator Mordanticus Captured Imperator Mordanticus, the leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been captured by the Empire. His arrest was made during the conflict between Nova Imperium and the Empire in the Paresa system. Chancellor Anders Blaine made a pronouncement on behalf of Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval: “With its fleet destroyed, Nova Imperium’s seditious agenda has been halted. The so-called Imperator, Duke Kaeso Mordanticus, will be brought before the Senate on Friday the 25th of January to answer charges of treason against the Empire.” Political journalist Cassia Carvalho commented in The Imperial Herald: “For the emperor to assemble the entire Senate is a rare occurrence. It seems likely that she will make an example of Mordanticus, perhaps with a public trial.” “Although Nova Imperium survives in the Paresa system, the loss of both its fleet and military commander may have delivered a mortal blow to the isolationist cause.” 19 JAN Mystery of Missing Crew Sparks Rumours The disappearance of famous actor Consuela Knight and the crew of her luxury yacht has sparked a flood of rumours. Independent reporter Flint ‘Firemaker’ Lafosse discussed the mystery on the Rewired news feed: “The scientists say this might be an anomaly that only affects organic tissue. But that doesn’t explain the discovery of Consuela Knight’s half-eaten meal, does it?” “Others think it could be a new Thargoid weapon that disintegrates humans while leaving ships intact. Or maybe the cultists were right, and the Far God has started snacking on individuals before it arrives to eat the whole universe.” “For all we know, this has been happening to ships for years. Maybe it usually gets hushed up, which is harder to do when a big-name celebrity vanishes. Which of us might be next? Think about that next time you jump into hyperspace…” Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The conflict in the Paresa system has ended with Nova Imperium being defeated by Imperial forces. As the conflict drew to a close, Senator Denton Patreus declared that the isolationists’ forces had been significantly depleted. In related news, Imperator Mordanticus, the leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been captured by the Empire. His arrest was made during the conflict between Nova Imperium and the Empire in the Paresa system. The Imperator will be brought before the Senate on Friday the 25th of January to answer charges of treason against the Empire. The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) has approved Vitadyne Labs’s nanomedicines as a legal medical product. The IHO has lifted all restrictions, with the caveat that distribution must be handled by an established pharmaceutical company. The disappearance of famous actor Consuela Knight and the crew of her luxury yacht has sparked a flood of rumours. Independent reporter Flint ‘Firemaker’ Lafosse discussed the mystery on the Rewired news feed, speculating that a Thargoid weapon could be responsible, among other theories. Finally, the Omega Mining Corporation has requested deliveries of raw materials for a new Orbis starport, to be built in the heart of the galaxy. The construction of this starport constitutes part of the ambitious Distant Worlds II expedition. Project leader Erimus Kamzel stated the objective to be humanity’s first starport in the Galactic Centre region. And those are the main stories this week. 24 JAN Success for Distant Worlds Initiative A request for mined materials from the Omega Mining Corporation has concluded. Independent pilots delivered large quantities of Indite, Gallite, Praseodymium and Cobalt which will be used to build an Orbis starport in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. The starport will serve as a centre for scientific research, gathering data on the supermassive black hole at the galaxy’s centre. Erimus Kamzel, the Distant Worlds project leader, commented: “It is with great pride that we announce the successful conclusion to this resource-extraction initiative. The fleet will now continue its journey, and is scheduled to reach the galactic core in several weeks’ time.” Contributors to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Omega Mining Operation in the Omega Sector VE-Q b5-15 system. Vitadyne Nanomeds Campaign Professor Katrien Rook of Vitadyne Labs has launched an initiative to establish a new pharmaceutical production facility. In a statement, Professor Rook said: “Vitadyne Labs lacks the infrastructure to mass-produce nanomedicines, so we have invited two pharmaceutical companies to bid for a distribution licence. The company that puts forward the most convincing proposal will secure the contract.” The companies in question are Neomedical Industries, which supplies Alliance and independent systems, and the Vandermeer Corporation, which operates exclusively within Federal space. Both have requested advanced medicines, computer components and auto fabricators for the construction of nanomed manufacturing plants. Deliveries for Neomedical Industries should be made to Alignak Jet Legal and Co at Piserchia Port in Alignak while shipments for the Vandermeer Corporation should be delivered to the Liberals of Kuma at Elion Dock in Kuma. The competing initiatives begin on the 24th of January 3305. If either campaign meets its target earlier than planned, that campaign will end immediately. Commercial Travel Impacted by Hyperspace Fears The mysterious disappearance of actor Consuela Knight and the crew of her yacht has affected confidence in commercial space travel. Independent newsfeed The Sovereign reported: “Consuela Knight’s empty ship pulling into port has caused unease in consumer markets. Rumours of abductions and disintegrations while in hyperspace have negatively impacted many businesses.” “Ship manufacturer Saud Kruger has said that sales of customised luxury yachts, such as Ms Knight’s, have plummeted. Cruise bookings with Astrogator Tours are being cancelled, while commercial operators have reported a drop in passenger numbers.” “Plans are underway for a memorial service to honour Consuela Knight’s career. But her real legacy is the fear that her fate could befall any interstellar traveller.” 25 JAN Blood on the Senate Floor Kaeso Mordanticus, the captured leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been brought before the Imperial Senate, with unexpected results. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho was at the scene: “Imperator Mordanticus was led into Senate House in shackles but still defiant. All rose as Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval entered, attended by Senator Denton Patreus. The Emperor and Patreus approached Mordanticus silently, whereupon Patreus executed the Imperator with his personal sidearm.” “Suddenly, the Imperial Guard opened fire, gunning down senators Pal Vespasian and Eloise Winterstone, and others who had supported the isolationist cause.” “Once the initial shock had subsided, the Emperor stood over the Imperator’s body. In a clear voice she announced: ‘There is no Nova Imperium. There is only the Empire.’” “I have since heard reports of mass arrests and further public executions across Capitol. The rumour is that Patreus placed agents among Nova Imperium strongholds, which are now being eliminated from within. This may be the start of an Empire-wide purge.” 26 JAN Utopia Condemns Approval of Vitadyne Nanomedicines The decision of the Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) to approve Vitadyne Labs’s nanomedicines has been condemned by Utopia. Simguru Pranav Antal made this statement: “The IHO has allowed Vitadyne to steal and replicate Utopian nanomedical technology purely for their financial gain. This is why we do not share our advancements with the galaxy.” Independent healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey commented: “Vitadyne sees the Interstellar Health Organisation's decision as a victory, but others in the medical community have expressed reservations. To deny Utopia’s ownership of these nanomedicines means permanently closing the door on any future cooperation with the community. What other potential benefits have been lost?” Vitadyne Labs has invited pharmaceutical giants Neomedical Industries and Vandermeer Corporation to bid for a licence to distribute Vitadyne nanomeds in their territories. The Fall of Nova Imperium Security forces across the Empire have carried out a coordinated purge of the isolationist group Nova Imperium. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho reported: “Yesterday’s executions in the Senate were apparently only the beginning of a coordinated massacre. Nova Imperium members are being put to death, and citizens who supported them are being arrested for treason. In a single day, the isolationist cause has been crushed.” “It seems that Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval – while being accused of weakness – has simply been playing for time, allowing Senator Patreus to position his agents for a simultaneous strike. With this show of strength, the Emperor has done much to silence her detractors.” “Despite reactions of horror from some newsfeeds, Alliance and Federal leaders have made no official comment, perhaps relieved that inter-superpower cooperation against the Thargoids will continue.” “Nova Imperium remains in control of the Paresa system, but with the organisation’s power base destroyed, it no longer poses a threat to the Imperial throne.” Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Kaeso Mordanticus, leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been executed by Senator Denton Patreus. All known members of the group have been put to death as part of a systematic purge, and citizens who supported Nova Imperium have been arrested for treason. Nova Imperium remains in control of the Paresa system, but with the organisation’s power base destroyed, it no longer poses a threat to the Imperial throne. The decision of the Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) to approve Vitadyne Labs’s nanomedicines has been condemned by Utopia. Simguru Pranav Antal issued a statement accusing the IHO of allowing Vitadyne to steal and replicate Utopian nanomedical technology purely for their financial gain. In related news, Vitadyne has launched an initiative to establish a new pharmaceutical production facility. Neomedical Industries, which supplies Alliance and independent systems, and the Vandermeer Corporation, which operates exclusively within Federal space, have both been invited to compete for a distribution license. The mysterious disappearance of actor Consuela Knight and the crew of her yacht has affected confidence in commercial space travel, negatively impacting many businesses. A memorial service to honour Knight’s career is planned, but has been overshadowed by rumours of abductions and disintegrations while in hyperspace. Finally, a request for mined materials from the Omega Mining Corporation has concluded. Independent pilots delivered large quantities of raw materials, which will be used to build an Orbis starport in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. The starport will serve as a centre for scientific research, gathering data on the supermassive black hole at the galaxy’s centre. And those are the main stories this week. 31 JAN Investor Sets Sights on Supratech Billionaire investor Lexi October has announced plans to save technology company Supratech from bankruptcy: “Although Supratech’s Torc design proved to be impractical, I feel that a company with such imagination and expertise deserves another chance to succeed. So I have decided to fund a commodity drive to get Supratech back on its feet.” “I have invited the People's Rakapila Progressive Party to organise shipments of Computer components, Auto-fabricators and Hardware diagnostic sensors, which will enable Supratech to resume its innovative work.” Deliveries should be made to Stone Enterprise in the Rakapila system. To protect traders, the People's Rakapila Progressive Party has placed a kill order on all wanted ships in the system. The initiative begins on the 31st of January 3305 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Vitadyne Campaign Ends An initiative from Vitadyne Labs to award a distribution licence to a pharmaceutical company has now concluded. Professor Katrien Rook announced: “Thanks to many hard-working traders, both Neomedical Industries and the Vandermeer Corporation received enormous quantities of advanced medicines, computer components and auto fabricators.” “We are evaluating each company’s ability to manufacture the nanomedicines, and will award the contract shortly.” Pilots who made deliveries to Neomedical Industries can now collect their rewards from Piserchia Port in Alignak, while those who delivered to the Vandermeer Corporation can collect their rewards from Elion Dock in Kuma. The New Imperator Hadrian Augustus Duval has broadcast a message following the purge of isolationist group Nova Imperium: “Arissa Lavigny-Duval has revealed the true face of her regime – one based on brutality and terror. The callous execution of Imperator Mordanticus, in conjunction with thousands of Imperial citizens, shows her desperation to cling onto power at any cost.” “Nova Imperium survives in the Paresa system, a single light in the darkness. We stand for an Empire that respects everyone, from slaves to senators. I truly hope that any who value honour and tradition will help keep our spark alive.” “Our martyred leader will never be forgotten. In his honour, I have taken the title of Imperator Duval, until such time as the people choose me as their rightful emperor.” “Memento Mordanticus!” Category:GalNet